This invention relates to a heat exchange for exchanging heat between first and second fluids.
Generally, heat exchangers of this type include an inlet and an outlet for each of the fluids and a core within a housing through which the fluids pass in heat exchanging, fluid impervious relationship.
Much attention has been given to the development of heat exchange cores for solving various problems associated with heat exchangers of various different types.